


Sleepless

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insomnia, Insomniac Robbie, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: Robbie's having trouble sleeping but its alright; even if it turns out to be another sleepless night, he has Sportacus.





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> finally finished something from the massive pile of WIPs i've acquired over the past 2 months... its only short but DANG it's sweet.

Robbie was used to not being able to sleep.  

He'd always had problems with it, and though it was annoying he'd always been able to deal with it, either powering through with work and coffee until he exhausted himself, or laying in his chair - or, occasionally, his bed - and waiting for sleep to come.

But it was a little more awkward when there was someone else in the bed with him, waiting for Robbie to drift off too.

"Robbie?"

He froze.

"Robbie?" Sportacus's sleepy voice came again, and Robbie felt movement against his shoulder. "Are you still awake?"

There was silence for a few seconds, Robbie debating whether or not to answer, but he eventually let out the breath he was holding and nodded against Sportacus's chest.

Above him, Sportacus frowned and kissed the top of his head. "Can you not sleep?"

"No," came the muttered reply, barely audible against his chest.

"Is there anything the matter?" the Elf asked. Sometimes Robbie just couldn't sleep, and Sportacus knew that, but sometimes there was a reason why. Not this time though, thankfully, as Robbie shook his head.

"Okay" Sportacus said, shifting a little. He brought the arm around Robbie's waist a little higher so he could stroke his hand up and down his boyfriend's back in slow, broad motions. "Do you want me to get anything?" he asked. Sometimes tea helped, or Robbie wanted an extra blanket.

"No" Robbie replied quietly.

"Okay," Sportacus said again. He hummed thoughtfully and slid his hand further up so he could card his fingers through the soft hair at the nape of Robbie's neck. "We can just stay like this then, if you want."

Robbie leaned into Sportacus touch ever so slightly, but otherwise didn't move, so the hero took that as an affirmation. "That's alright Robbie," he said quietly, "we can just stay here, that's fine. Just lie here with me for a while, nice and cozy," he told Robbie, rubbing his thumb lightly over the curve of his cheekbone, "safe and warm."

Robbie nuzzled his nose into the fabric of Sportacus's shirt comfortingly and Sportacus stroked his hair in response. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Robbie shifted again, uncomfortable with staying still for so long and not falling asleep.

"I don't think it's gonna happen," Robbie sighed mournfully into Sportacus's chest.

"Robbie," Sportacus said dryly, "it's only been five minutes."

Robbie kicked his leg. "I know that. Still… I think I'll just go stay in the chair tonight - leave you to sleep."

He started to move away but Sportacus followed him, snuggling closer. "It's _okay_ if you can't sleep Robbie, you don't have to," he assured the villain, "if you don't sleep tonight, you can sleep tomorrow - I can take the kids to the library for some quiet time, or I can stay in bed with you."

It was a nice prospect. He might have to get up at some point and do ten or so minuets of exercise, or a short jog around the field above the lair to keep himself from getting too restless, but he'd be more than happy to spend a day in bed curled around his boyfriend.

"But then _you_ won't sleep," Robbie argued and Sportacus shrugged a shoulder.

"Doesn't matter. I don't want to leave you awake all alone, and spending all night holding you doesn't sound so bad to me," Sportacus grinned and kissed Robbie on the forehead.

Robbie butted his head against shoulder. Even though Sportacus couldn't see his face in the dark, he could tell Robbie was smiling.

"Well… lying awake with you all night would be better than lying awake in the chair all night," the villain sighed.

"I should hope so," Sportacus said, and buried his nose into Robbie's hair. "Now relax. If you don't sleep then you don't sleep, but don't stop trying, okay?"

"Fine," Robbie huffed, but there was no annoyance behind it. He just sounded tired. He tucked his head against the curve of Sportacus's neck, cheek resting on the Elf's chest, and wiggled as close to the other man as he possibly could, which made Sportacus chuckle.

He started to rub his thumb over the small of Robbie's back in slow circles and after a while Robbie closed his eyes, lulled by the repetitive motion and the steady sound of his boyfriend's breathing.

He still didn't think that he would sleep that night, but, listening to Sportacus's heartbeat under his cheek, he found that the prospect didn't seem so bad anymore.


End file.
